User blog:Ceauntay/Teen Titans: The Movie: Film Review
__notoc__ 'The Bottom Line' The one childhood superheroes, will reunited most of the fans' childhood. 'Opens' April 13 (Warner Bros.) 'Cast' Scott Menville, Greg Cipes, Hynden Walch, Khary Payton, Tara Strong 'Directors' Michael Chang ---- ='Scott Menville, Greg Cipes, Hynden Walch, Khary Payton and Tara Strong returned as the original characters, as director Michael Chang directs.'= Many fans and audience are excited about this movie. They have already buyed their tickets for the premiere of the movie. And the critics are giving this movie some favorable reviews, including Rotten Tomatoes ranked it 95% from Rotten Tomatoes. And IGN calls it "the best movie of the year so far." That movie is called Teen Titans: The Movie. The film's early test screening premiered on January 27, 2012 and received early positive reviews stating "the kids missed their favorite superheroes, and will be thrilled to see them returning and heading to theaters. Director and producer of the film attended the film's premiere. On July 2003, the TV show aired on Cartoon Network and fans enjoyed watching the show ever since they were younger, they got disappointed because on January 16, 2006, the TV show called Teen Titans got cancelled, and spun with its television movie, Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo, released in September 2006. And now, they are begging Warner Bros. to bring back the show on television. Now, Warner Bros. are bringing the Teen Titans back, but not the show on televison into movie theaters, back on television into the short series DC Nation, and the live action movie set to release in theaters. After the cancelation of Teen Titans in 2006, DC Comics and Warner Bros. will release an animated film adaptation of the TV series into theaters on April 13, 2012 with the original cast reprising their roles. It will have the same animation, plus a much detailed background to make it as dramatic as the TV series. Diretor Michael Chang, who did Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo, will return to direct a theatrical film version as well as crew members. The original cast from the TV show will reprise their roless. It's production budget will cost $40 million to produce. English composer Alexandre Desplat will compose the film's soundtrack. Green Day will record the film's theme song. Puffy AmiYumi's song "Friends Forever" will be included in the film's soundtrack. Tara Strong talks about returning as Raven in the Teen Titans franchise as it's been a while since the show got cancelled back in early 2006. Not that the TV show is coming back, but Strong is scheduled, alongside her co-stars Scott Menville, Hynden Walch, Khary Payton and Greg Cipes, to return as the original characters in the movie Teen Titans: The Movie. The 39-year-old voice actress told the inteviewer how she is quite thrilled to be returning as Raven, the darkest superhero in the movie ever, as well as being together with her former costars again. Strong recently begin voicing as Raven for the release of the DC Nation shorts. Strong talks about returning as the voice of Raven: "I'm really excited to play Raven again. I got a little sad that we are finishing up the show after five seasons. And I think fans really missed the show alot. And I might be a fan for myself. (laughs)" It sees the Titans heading to the big screen for their biggest adventure they will ever had. The story of the film is the five teenagers being attack by their new enemy, Tron. He is the most powerful supervillain they ever knew. He teammed against the Titans' rivals, the H.I.V.E. Five to rule the world. They also stole the power supply from the Teen Titans' home, and wrecked it causing the Titans to lose their powers and must go on an important journey to get their powers back and the new power supply. For their decision, Warner Bros. plans to screen Teen Titans: The Movie on their official Facebook page website. Although, the attendances will not be free for users. As fans are attending the film's midnight opening, the film will a world premiere on Facebook and users will have to pay $30.00 to preview the entire film. Facebook claims that the entire film belongs to Warner Bros., not Facebook itself. ''Opens: April 13 (Warner Bros.) ''Director: Michael Chang ''Starring: Scott Menville, Greg Cipes, Hynden Walch, Tara Strong and Khary Payton ''105 minutes, PG Category:Blog posts